


I was headed in a different direction from you

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, accidentally broke into the wrong apartment au, drunk!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i really want an “i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin” au<br/>(<a href="http://propertyofwckd.tumblr.com/post/85588196067">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was headed in a different direction from you

Stiles cursed under his breath as he stumbled into the wall, almost braining himself on the corner between one hallway and the next. After what seemed like hours he reached the window he had been searching for and easily slid the glass to the side. He grunted and flung one leg over the edge, pulling his body through, smacking his head against the top of the window in the process. 

He sat still for a moment, waiting to make sure he hadn't woken Scott and Allison in the process and pulled his other leg through when he realized neither of them were coming to figure out why there were loud sounds and cursing coming from their living room at 2AM. Stiles barely managed to keep himself from falling directly onto the glass coffee table as he slid onto the couch. He couldn't say that he exactly remembered Scott and Allison  _having_ a glass coffee table, or the black cat that was glaring at him from the other couch. He _definitely_ had some questions for his best friend- but they would all have to wait until the morning when he was sober enough to string sentences together and take more than a few steps without falling into something. 

Removing his shoes and shirt took a lot more effort than he would have liked to admit- failing wildly as he got tangled in the material as he yanked it over his head and shucked it somewhere across the room. He hummed in pleasure as his head hit the cushions and sleep consumed him almost immediately.

Stiles woke up in the morning with one of the worst hangovers he had ever experienced,  groaning loudly as he slowly peeled his eyes open. Sitting up slowly, he cradled his head in his hands. 

"I'm pretty sure I would rather die than be dealing with the hangover I have right now", he moaned, knowing that no matter what time it was, Scott and/or Allison would most likely already be awake. 

"If you weren't as hungover as you look, I would probably would have called the police already."

Stiles jerked his head up at the sound of a completely unfamiliar voice.  _Fuck._

His eyes widened as he took in the man standing in front of him, looking amused and curious. Stiles was relieved to find that he didn't seem angry that a strange, drunk man had broken into his apartment to crash on the couch. 

"Fucking oh my god!", Stiles jumped up from his spot on the couch, immediately regretting it as his head began to pound relentlessly. 

The man quickly rushed over and grabbed his arm, steadying him to keep him from falling. 

"So uh- hi? I'm in your living room, stupidly hungover, embarrassingly lacking some major clothing, and you're obviously not Scott or Allison... and I broke into the wrong apartment last night, clearly. The whole not remembering that they had a cat thing makes a little bit more sense now..", Stiles rambled, blushing furiously. 

"Ah, so you were trying to get to Scott and Allison's apartment in your drunken stupor last night", the man replied, as if that explain literally everything about the situation. 

He lead Stiles into the small kitchen, motioning for him to sit on the counter, to which Stiles obliged. 

"Scott and Allison live across the hall- so you were  _almost_ right", the man continued, an amused smile still on his face. 

Stiles cursed under his breath, burying his head in his hands again. "I was so close to not making a complete ass out of myself for once." He mumbled. 

He felt hands gently pull his own away from where he was covering his face, and the man handed him Tylenol and a glass of water. Nodding in thanks, he downed the pills and nearly finished off the water before placing it gently on the counter. 

"Look man, I'm really,  _really_ sorry. Like, you have no idea how fucking idiotic I feel right now and I don't know how I can ever repay you for not calling the cops on me- because my dad may or may not be the Sheriff and that would have been something no one at the station would have let me live down- ever", Stiles said, glancing up at the man timidly. 

He laughed loudly, clearly not expecting what Stiles had just revealed to him and smiled warmly before replying. "I almost regret it now, just because that would have been hilarious."

Stiles glared with no real heat behind it. 

"Seriously though, it's not a big deal. It scared the shit out of me when I first walked out here this morning, but you didn't seem very threatening, so I let it slide."

"I feel like I should be insulted by that, but at this point I don't even care." Stiles replied. "Well, I should probably be going,.. seeing as I was not even supposed to be here in the first place..", he continued, sliding off the counter. 

They both walked back into the living room and Stiles quickly got dressed before walking over to the door. As he opened it to walk out, the door across the hall opened, revealing Scott with a startled expression on his face. 

"So  _that's_ where you ended up last night", he exclaimed before turning and yelling into his own apartment. "Allison! You owe me fifty bucks, I totally told you Derek was his type!"

Stiles felt his entire face turning red as the man-  _Derek-_ laughed loudly behind him. 

"Well, I'm just going to go dig a giant hole to bury myself in now...", Stiles declared, stepping out into the hallway. 

Before he could step any further, Derek prompted, "Forgetting something?"

Stiles turned around to see Derek smirking, Stiles' phone in his hand. He tossed it to him softly and stepped back into the apartment. "Call me sometime."

Fumbling with his phone, he nearly dropped it in his haste to check his contacts, when a text message popped up: 

" _It was nice to finally meet the 'Stiles' that Scott and Allison rave about. Not quite how I imagined our first date going- but I'll let it slide. - Derek'_

Stiles nearly ran into a wall in his haste to get into the correct apartment to kill Allison and Scott for not introducing them sooner. 


End file.
